Her Mind
by Darkangel436
Summary: After Raven refuses Beast Boys gift request, he breaks the rules to get what he wants and ends up paying the price. When people say no, it's usually for a good reason. Better than it sounds! RxR!
1. Unexpected suprises

_**Her Mind**_

_**Warning: This Fanfic is BB/Rae. Personally I prefer RobRae, but I still think BBRae is cute XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans...yet.....MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!**_

_** oOo**_

He heard urgent whispering coming from outside the bathroom door. With curiosity getting the best of him, he placed his ear against the door in attempt to hear what was being said.

"_* Are they here yet?*....*Please, I do not like all of the sneaking around may we just*...*but surely it is time*..."_

Just then his hand accidentally went over the sensor, activating the door to slide open, and he ended up landing flat on his face in the corridor, in front of a very startled Starfire.

"EEEEEEP!"

"oh err... hey Starfire" Beast Boy said, getting up from the ground. " Who were you talking to on the communicator?"

"Ermm....." Her face began to panic whilst she figured out what to say. "I was talking to Robin, asking him if... my packages have arrived yet! Yes that was it! I had order many earthly hair ornaments." And that was the last thing she said before she darted towards the Common room.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow in suspicion, but decided to let it go. He was already in a down mood and accusing his friend of lying was the last thing he wanted.

He continued his way down stairs and headed towards the kitchen to have some veggie pizza, when Raven flew down from the ceiling and blocked his way to the Common room.

"You can't go in"

"Er... why not?"

"Because... Cyborg turned the whole room into a meat freezer. There's animal corpses hanging everywhere." She said in her usual flat, monotonous voice.

Beast Boy's face lost colour as the image came to his head. " HE WHAT! JUST BECAUSE I _ACCIDENTALLY _SPILL SOY MILK ON HIS CAR HE WANTS TO MENTALLY SCARE ME FOR LIFE!

Whilst he was having a rant, raven's communicator buzzed and she flipped it open. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked at the screen.

"You can go in now" She simply stated, interrupting beast boy lecture about animal rights.

"I can? But what about hanging bodies?" He questioned, still in shock over the news.

" I lied. Now go in."

Raven stood to one side allowing the totally confused boy to walk in the common room. The doors swooshed open revealing complete darkness.

"By the way" Raven interrupted, before the changling had chance to question. "Happy Birthday".

She flicked on the lights revealing all the titans calling out "SUPRISE!!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as he saw his team mates and the Doom Patrol greet him with presents.

He simply stood there in shock and tried to find the words to say.

"I... who did... when did... how did you find...dudes..."

"Cyborg, I fear we may have broken his brain" Starfire said in a worried tone. Cyborg simply laughed.

"You can't break what you don't have" Raven said with a sly smile on her face.

Beast boy finally came back to present time. "DUDES! This place looks awesome!" he said, admiring the decorations. "I never knew you cared enough to go to so much trouble! To be honest I thought you had forgotten."

Starfire gasped and ran towards him to give him a bone crushing hug. " Of course we care friend Beast Boy! Do not ever think that you are not important because you are our friend, and as your friend I wish to give you the crown of meat." she said presenting the grease covered crown.

"Err thanks Starfire but I'm a vegetarian so I would rather not wear it. Thanks anyway." He managed to say whilst pushing his bones back into their sockets after they had been pulled out thanks to Starfire.

"Happy Birthday Beast boy" Beast boy turned around to be greeted by Mentos holding a small package. "Here is your gift off the Doom Patrol".

Beast boy wanted to give him a hug but decided against it. "Er thanks Mentos." He took the package and sat down on the U shaped couch to unwrap it.

"Gee....err thanks Mentos... it's just what I wanted... it's a.....what is it?" He said, holding up square device.

"It's a state of the art tracking device. It tells you where you are, where the Titans are and if you press that button it sends us a stress signal so we can come and get you when ever you're in trouble."

"It was Mentos's idea. I wanted to get you mega monkeys 9." Negative man added in a disgusted tone.

"Thanks Mentos" Beast Boy said, just to be polite.

The next hour was spent with Beast Boy opening all his birthday presents. Cyborg got him the newest game station: XXX 5000, Starfire got him an annual half price voucher for Veggie world restaurant and Robin got him a workout DVD.

There was just Raven's gift left. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"My gift to you is a wish. Wish for anything you want." she quickly added " _within reason" _giving him a stern look.

Beast Boy took a minute to think. He was in such a good position right now. He was about to say the one thing he had always wanted from Raven, but decided against it as he knew she would refuse. He mustn't ruin this opportunity.

"Okay then Raven. I wish you would allow me to read your mind."

She was taken back by this as she was certain he would ask for something like her life time of service or $1000 worth of video games **(A.N It's set in America so I'm using dollars)** but she never expected that.

"Beast Boy, you do realise what I'm offering. You can have whatever you want. Why are you wasting by saying you want to read my mind?"

"I don't think it's wasted. It's what I want. So can I?"

She gave him a tired look.

"No Beast Boy you can't" She stated harshly.

"But I thought you said-"

"NO!" A black aura surrounded all the balloons and destroyed them.

Raven stood up and left the the room without a word.

oOo

**Phew! That's chapter one sorted. Sorry if the writings not all that good. I really had to get this story out of my head so it was kinda rushed.**

**I know where this story is going so I will be updating very soon.**

**TRUST ME! The next chapter is gonna be so much better than this one.**

**Please review! If it sucked, tell me why, if it didn't, tell me why. Flames are welcome but I would appreciate it if it was constructive critism.**

**Thanks for reading XD**

**Dark Angel xx**


	2. Privacy?

_**Ok! So here goes chapter 2!**_

_**Just to clear up some confusion with the last chapter. When Raven said she give Beast Boy a wish, is was more like a request or favour – I didn't mean for Raven to sound like some sort of genie! LOL**_

_**And I know Beast Boy can't read minds, but I meant that Raven would let him see into her mind ( Like when Raven looks into Robin mind in episode 'Haunted').**_

_**Phew! I hope that makes more sense now**_

_**I would also like to thank my awesome reviewers!: ****Noradiana, Addie16, Wolvmbm and for Blue32 who made some good points about the story!**_

_**Now for Chapter two!**_

"Dude! What was that all about?! She said I could ask for anything!"

"Man, you know what Raven's like. I think you were asking for too much." Cyborg said, putting his hand on the changeling's shoulder.

"I only wanted to know more about her! She's always cooped up in her room!"

Starfire spoke up. "Raven is..... private. You should realise that her past is very dark and we must give her time. I am quite sure she will share things with you once she is ready."

The rest of the Titans gave the green teen a reassuring look, but he wasn't convinced.

"I'll show you to your rooms that you will be staying in tonight." Robin chimed in to the Doom Patrol, in an attempt to change the subject.

oOo

Beast Boy looked at the clock on his bed side table.

1:12am

He still couldn't sleep. He kept reliving the events of the day, wondering why Raven reacted to way she did.

_I just don't get it. It's not like I asked her to spend the week wearing a bikini, or for a kiss. _Beast Boy paused to enjoy the image that had come into his mind.

He quickly shook it off.

_What am I thinking! Ugh... try to stay focused._

_Raven seemed alright throughout the day. Why did her mood change?_

He ran his fingers through his hair.

_Argh! It's so frustrating not knowing what going through her mind! I _need _to know before I go insane over this. But how? It's not like I can just waltz into Raven's room with some form of magical device that reads people's mi-_

A thought suddenly popped into the changeling's mind. A mischievous grin spread across his face. He jumped from the top bunk of his bed and put on some clothes from the floor. His grin continued to grow as the plan hatched in the brain. He left his room and headed for the elevator.

oOo

He read the temporary sticker on one of the guest rooms.

MENTOS

He slowly wrapped his fingers around the door and, ever so softly, slid the door open. He decided not to use the door sensor as it was too noisy. He crept towards the sleeping Mentos and picked up an all too familiar purple helmet.

He took long, slow steps towards the door when Mentos suddenly snorted.

Beast Boy mediately throw the helmet out of his hand and transformed into a field mouse. The helmet flew in the air and landed on one of the bookshelves, causing all of the books to crash onto the ground along with a large, colourful vase that smashed loudly.

The little mouse slowly looked from behind his paws that were covering his eyes too check the damage, however he didn't dare move from under the bed as he was certain Mentos was there waiting for him.

Silence.

The silence was deafening.

His conscience soon cleared as Mentos' loud snoring interrupted his thoughts. A wave of relief consumed him.

He transformed back to his original form, picked up the helmet, and left.

_Next stop. Ravens room._

_oOo_

The green teen practically skipped softly though the corridors. He stopped in front of a door.

STARFIRE

_Hmm.... I do have to try this bad boy out to see if it works._

He opened Starfire's door just a crack and put on the helmet. His face screwed up in attempt to make the helmet work.

_Come on you stupid, mind reading crash helmet! Work!_

At that point, images and voices started to quietly appearin his head.

_Yes! It's working! I wonder how far I can go?_

He began to take deep breaths and completely focus on the small voices in his head that were slowly getting louder.

Flashes of a barren planet came into his mind. He saw two young girls, one on either side of a large, red headed man. One child also had red hair and the other had black and were both crying. Many other people were there too, all dressed in dark clothing and were separating to allow an overly decorated coffin to be carried through.

Beast Boy stopped there. Even he knew that memory was private and sensitive.

He continued on his way and came across Robin's room. Being the curious little boy he is, he opened the door a crack. He decided to not go so deep into Robin's mind and to just scrap the surface.

He started to hear the voices again. They started off as a whisper, but gradually got louder. He heard Robin's thoughts.

"_What is Slade up too? That feather I saw on the window ledge, maybe that was him! Maybe it's a message, or a symbol, or some code that needs to be cracked!.... Maybe it was a bird that flew past.....NO that's exactly what Slade wants me to think! He wants to out smart me! Oh no not this time Slade. Your dealing with the best detective in the whole world!.... well, second best anyway. Maybe the feather has a hidden camera inside it! Maybe he's watching me right now...."_

Beast Boy removed the helmet and rolled his eyes. It was bad enough dealing with Robin paranoia during the day! He shouldn't have to deal with it at night as well.

He scurried through the corridor towards Raven's door, but, once again, couldn't resist the erg to nosy and his team mate's thoughts.

CYBORG

_Hee hee! This is gonna be good!_

oOo

OK_** I'm going to leave it there for now!**_

_**Sorry it's a bit short but I didn't want to keep everyone waiting**_

_**I think next chapter is going to be the last one but I might add an epilogue if people want one XD**_

_**Thanks again to all my awesome reviews! And check out their stories. They are so cool!**_

_**I would also like to mentio**__**n the AMAZING author that is inuyasharbd15fan09!! Read her story 'Undefined frame of mind' It's absolutely INCREDIBLE !!!! XD**_

_**Anyway, until next time! Peace out!**_

_**Dark Angel xx**_


	3. Pay back

_****_

Pay back

_**Sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been given a TON of coursework to do! (grrrr.......I hate school)**_

_**Oh and sorry about the spelling of Mento in the last chapter. I hadn't realised that I had spelt it 'Mentos' as in those minty sweets you can buy XD oh well!**_

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **_

_**And here we go XD**_

_**Discaimer: I own nothing accept the story line**_

* * *

_'If I boost the wavelength in the transition matrix in the amplification system within the tower, it should increase laser sensitivity by 14.8% thus making a 17.77% efficiency increase at the paradox mainframe so to extract it I will have to go to the Titans beach and.... I wonder what Bumble Bee would look like in a bikini...._

Beast Boy ripped the helmet off his head before Cyborg started to create mental pictures. He quietly shut the tin man's door and continued towards the lift.

_Okay, no more mind raiding. I'll just go straight to Raven, take a peak at her memories, return the helmet, go back to bed and no one will notice I've moved._

He pressed the lift button patiently, resisting the erg to enter Negative Man's room that happened to be right next to him. He quickly entered the lift and pressed level 16.

oOo

He reread the name plate on the door a few times.

RAVEN

He took in a deep breath and slid the door open.

There she was. Even when she was sleeping she seemed completely perfect, with every strand of hair in place and the same straight face (**A.N. wow that rhymes!). **Beast Boy had never seen Raven with bed hair and now he knew why. She never moved whilst she slept so her hair was never messy.

She was so perfect, and that's what annoyed him the most. He wanted to know her flaws, he phobias, her dreams. He wanted to know that she was human. He wanted to know everything.

With courage in his head and determination in his heart, he slowly placed the purple helmet on his green head for one last time. He took long slow breaths and steadied his heart beat.

The changeling listened carefully.

'_Azarath metrion zinthos, Azarath metrion zinthos'_

The green teen **(A.N. YAY more rhymes!)** screwed up his face in disappointment.

_No, No, NO! I want to know more! Her and her stupid mantra. I should of known that's what she would be thinking of!_

He centred himself again and tried to get in deeper. Closing his eyes, he focused all his energy into the connection he was creating.

However, he raised an eyebrow in confusion as he began to sense some form of shield blocking him from her mind.

_What's going o- oh of course! Raven's telepathic so she's probably built her own mind protection thingy to stop people from raiding her mind. As if someone would be so nosy as to waltz into peoples mind and-_

His thoughts were cut off as he realised that was exactly what he was doing.

_Errr... friends are allowed to._

Satisfied with the excuse, Beast Boy began to re-enter the sorceresses mind and once again came across the barrier.

He fell to his knees and conjured up as much mental power he could create to try and penetrate it. A small growl erupted from his throat as a bead of sweat ran down his face and his heart rate increased.

The barrier was strong but he couldn't give up now, not when he was so close.

Raven began to become restless in her sleep due to the discomfort.

That's when heard them. Voices, that merely sounded like whispers, started to enter his head and he let out a sigh of accomplishment and relief. He rose to his feet to try to listen and focus on what the voices were saying.

As usual, the voices began to get louder yet there were still to many voices to even begin to understand them.

There was a problem.

With the others, the thoughts had continued to increase in volume but then usually stayed the same.

But these voices got louder and louder. What was once a whisper grew into a shout. Then screams.

Beast Boy gripped his ears in attempt to mute them, but failed. He ripped off the helmet but it still continued. They were in his head.

Images began flash in his mind. Crying, murder, death. He saw building collapse and lava galloping through a destroyed city.

Fire.... there was so much fire. He began to feel the burning heat engulf him and he let out a heart retching scream.

Raven immediately woke from her sleep and glared at the sight in front of her. The happy young changeling was now on the floor, eyes glowing white, hands gripping tightly in his hair and whimpering.

At that moment Robin kicked the door down and took in the sight before him. Starfire and Cyborg quickly followed him in, along with the Doom Patrol, ready to attack any intruder.

"That can't be good." Negative Man said after seeing Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!!" cried Elasta Girl, running over to him.

"Man.... what did you do to him Raven?" The cybernetic man asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Raven remained frozen with her eyes fixed on the thrashing changeling. Robin grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Raven, what happened?"

" He...he looked into my mind. He should have never gone into my mind. That's where I hide my demon side, he... his mind can't handle it!"

"Please friends! What must we do?!" Starfire said, trying to comfort Beast Boy who was now on his feet. Tears ran from his eyes.

"I know what to do but you all have to leave my room" Raven replied firmly. Cyborg and Starfire didn't have to be told twice and left immediately, however Robin paused and looked into Raven's eyes.

"Be careful" Was the last thing he said before he left to join the others.

Raven took in a deep breath and pulled Beast Boy by the shoulders. She softly, yet passionately, planted her lips on his his. What appeared to look like white lightening shot out of Beast Boy's eyes and into Raven's. The whole room shone a brilliant white which hid the painful tear that slowly slid down Raven's face.

oOo

He opened his eyes groggily and scanned his surroundings. The infirmary.

_'What... why am I in the infirmary, where is-?'_

He began to lift his head, but decided against it as a twang of pain shot through his head.

"Easy BB, it's good to see your awake but you should still rest. You've gone through quite a traumatic experience... well... more like Raven's traumatic experience." The half metal man declared.

"Cy, what are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember? You used Mento's helmet to access Raven's memories!"

Beast Boy's confused face dropped into a look of horror as the memories came flooding back.

"Where's Raven! Is she okay?!" the green teen practically shouted.

"Chill man she's fine. She too collapsed but she woke up an hour ago."

" I need to see her."

"I don't know man, don't you think you should rest for a while?"

"Cyborg! I've been resting for hours! I have to see her! Please Cyborg."

Beast Boy looked at him with desperate eyes.

"...alright, but not for too long" He walked over to the doorway to find Raven, but stopped for a second and looked back. "By the way it's Raven's birthday. You weren't unconscious for a few hours, you were out for 3 months." And with that he left the green changeling to his thoughts.

Raven walked in. Beast Boy looked at her, not knowing if she would ever forgive him for what he's done.

She met his eye's and casually walked over to him, an emotionless look on her face.

Beast Boy, for once, was speechless.

"Raven, I am so-"

She cut him off. "Please Beast Boy, today is my birthday. Can I have one request?

Completely stunned, Beast Boy sat there with his mouth agape. He was not expecting that.

"Err... yeah sure anything."

Raven took another step forward. "Kiss me again"

His instincts took over his initiative as he sat up and pulled the dark angel in by the waist, passionately capturing her lips in a heart warming kiss.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it.

As they broke apart they embraced each other in a comforting hug. Beast Boy softly whispered into her ear:

"_I am so sorry about what happened to Azarath"_

Raven shut her eyes tightly and finally let loose of her emotions as she began to sob in Beast Boy's arms.

* * *

_**Raise your hand if you thought I was going to kill either Raven or Beast Boy!**_

_**I would never do that to you because that would just be miserable! XD**_

_**Well I would imagine a lot of you didn't expect this ending because I tried to make it a bit different to all the other BB/Rae Fanfics. I hoped it surprised you in a good way.**_

_**If anyone has serious issues about how it ended and it's kinda a life or death situation then if you give me an alternative ending I MIGHT add another chapter with an alternative ending.**_

_**If not then I don't think I'll be doing any more chapters!**_

_**RXR!**_

_**Dark Angel xx**_


End file.
